random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Loki Laufeyson
Welcome Hey Loki Laufeyson, please enjoy contributing to Random-ness Wiki! (and you better do it, or I will attack you with a rubber chainsaw and/or fried chicken) Since you have edited FD, you must hold a ceremony to initiate your random-ness into Random-ness Wiki. Contact me at 111-1-RANDOM if I can help with anything! -- Team Doofenshmirtz (Talk) 17:35, February 25, 2011 Re:45 You're welcome. Mr. Grille (contact me) Why, do you not like it? 15:40, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Badges The trick is to edit pages where you can go towards multiple badges at the same time. For example, adding a stub template gets you toward category badges and toward editing pages badges. 15:48, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Sports Have you been putting more gibberish, and then changing the gibberish, in my page, Sports, just to get the badge? That's cheating. Spam is hard to tell here, but that is close to it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 20:43, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Crazy/Insane There are four stages of sanity: Normal, Random, Crazy, and Insane. Random is where you need to be (at least here), so that's why I say that. Pickle pie! Normality is for posers. Join the strange! 18:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I'm in 6th grade, too. I got ISAT, and then a project after ISAT (the teachers wants our parents to take our laptops, cellphones, and anything else electronic away because they want to see if technology is messing with our brains.) I've always wanted to go to Russia... I am from America, trying to survive the middle school life. Random Wow, your the only other person online right now. OMG, 700 points! Wish I had 700 It's 9:00pm where I am. I love this Wikia thing, they have a Dragon Quest one too! (is addicted) My Name... Well, my name is Elizabeth. Elizabeth M. Watts. I was named after my grandmother. I kinda wanted to be named after something with a special meaning, like Hope or Faith. Oh well... Why I'm Non-human. Cuz I am! Normality is for posers. Join the strange! 22:51, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I have been very impressed with your recent edits. I have given you rollback status. Keep up the good work! :D And dont...touch...the blue button! XD Mad Hatter I like hats! 16:34, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Well it could be. It gives you the power to undo the last edit! Its handy if the page got vandalised. What you do is go to a pages history (like this http://random-ness.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bob_the_Flower&action=history) then you click the rollback button to undo! Cool huh? It may take a while to figure it out all the way but once you get it its easy. Also I dont care if you cheated the system XD Your secret is safe with me and Garry the Geko! Mad Hatter I like hats! 16:54, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, the short version of Elizabeth is Liz. I prefer to be called Lizzie, though. I wish you good luck on your Math test (if you already didn't take it). When you write to me, I'm probably at school, working on boring work. Picture Sure! Just tell me what you want with details! I will work on it ASAP. And see my new blog about the gazzette. And I think Mr.Grille did a good job on the background but we might change it. I cant do tile background so I am glad he can but having the IPad may cause issues I would rather avoid :P Team Doofenshmirtz Custom sig under construction! 15:44, March 28, 2011 (UTC) So what do you want me to draw? Team Doofenshmirtz Custom sig under construction! 16:00, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Color Letters Ok.To make colored letters,ive already put up a tutorial.BUT,when you see the code,the first font will say "fant",change it to an "o".the reason for this is because if i put it in correctly,it'll just have a purple "random" in there,nothing else.So,SEEYA Tonight Is All "Electric" 19:28, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Picture Drew it! For reals! It turned out really good in case you were wondering... (U NEVER SAID TO UPLOAD IT!) XD But seriously it looks pretty good if I do say so myself (blows knuckles) Team Doofenshmirtz Custom sig under construction! 15:46, March 29, 2011 (UTC) T'was not me! Hi,but,I got a message saying I typed in "Loki said to himself".I DIDN'T WRITE THAT!I wouldn't say something like that!I mean,seriously,I think your a nice person.And even if I didn't think that,why would I write it?!SEEYA Tonight Is All "Electric" 20:00, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Me I'm Christian. Doo bee doo bee doo bah! Agent Dan! 16:50, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay I will upload the picture...TOMORROW! Mua hahaha XD My scanner is broke and we are setting up the new one today. Team Doofenshmirtz Custom sig under construction! 19:05, March 30, 2011 (UTC) You Got It All Wrong! *Insert Title Name Here*I did NOT write that!Someone's obviously framing me!Or someone just edited MY edit and made it look like it was me somehow.I DON'T KNOW THAT MUCH OF WIKIA!I'm sorry,but again,I didn't write it!So don't go on just framing people!I'm innocent!Trust me!Tonight Is All "Electric" 19:32, March 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S.why don't you actually LOOK at the edit! And if you did,I apologize for saying "actually LOOK at the edit!". Phineas question? All You Need 04:21, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Name Dharma root beer Rocketslug! :)-Happy to talk! 20:14, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes i already know that it is a 5 word story.